The Healing
The Healing is a Temples quest in . The Agent must obtain a specific cure for a Missionary's cousin, infected by one of the Iliac Bay's diseases. Background Having escaped from Privateer's Hold, the Agent may wish to join one of the Temples of the Eight Divines scattered across the Iliac Bay. To do so, the Agent must enter one of the Temples to speak with the Missionary responsible for everyday duties. They will declare that the Agent's reputation within the Temple is too low for them to join, but by doing some quests for no reward the Agent's reputation will improve. Objectives *Speak with a Missionary of one of the Temples. *Journey to the town specified. **Find the Missionary's cousin in the town by asking the locals. **Speak with the cousin. *Ask around the town again to find news of a healer living elsewhere. *Track down the healer in the second town and obtain the cure. *Return to the cousin and hand them the cure to complete the quest. Walkthrough Speaking to a Missionary within one of the Temples reveals that the Agent does not have the required reputation to join said Temple. However, the Missionary does have a relative who is in need of treatment, and will be willing to support the Agent's wish to join the Temple if they agree to find a cure for their cousin. Upon accepting the quest the Agent is told to find the cousin in a nearby town to diagnose and find a cure. Diagnosis: Uncertain After venturing to the stated town, the Agent must ask around the local populace to find out where the Missionary's cousin is staying. Upon speaking to the cousin, the Agent finds very little to diagnose them, making it near impossible to find a cure. Fortunately, an intense interrogation of the local population reveals that there is a healer visiting a nearby town who may know the cure. The Not-so Common Cure A short search of the second town will reveal that the healer is one of the town's alchemists, found in one of the local shops. Upon speaking to them they will reveal that the cousin is suffering from "Lunar Chills", a disease that can be cured by a sample of Hoar Frost Root. Some what fortuitously, they have a single sample left although the Agent will have to pay 20 to obtain it. Returning to the cousin, the Agent must hand them the root within the time limit to complete the quest, although they will not receive a physical reward for their efforts. Rewards Although there is no physical reward for completing the quest, the Agent will get either positive or negative reputation gains depending on success or failure: Journal Trivia *The Cure is a near-identical quest available from Merchants. *There is no such disease as "Lunar Chills" in the game directory. **It is possible that the cousin was meant to be suffering from Caliron's Curse, which does exist. *There is a 50% chance that the Agent will get infected by the cousin when speaking to them at any point during the quest. **However, the Agent is infected with Chrondiasis instead of "Lunar Chills". **Regardless, the Agent can cure themselves with either a potion, spell or a visit to the local temple. *There are numerous different NPC conversations to be had depending on the stage of the quest: **Acceptance: "Poor name. How that description suffers!" **Success: "That name who was cured was giver's name of temple's cousin." **Failure: "giver's name of temple is plenty furious with that race." Bugs * The incorrect disease is named throughout the quest as "Lunar Chills" does not exist. ** Fixed by a third party bug-fix. Category:Daggerfall: Temple Quests